


The Lab pt 2

by the_glare_you_see



Series: The Six Librarians and... [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, cathy is a bookworm, kit goes serching again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: In Kit's efforts to discover what happened to the previous Librarians, she gets a new teammate.
Relationships: Katherine Howard & Catherine Parr
Series: The Six Librarians and... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708546
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	The Lab pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> yeet i rlly should be sleeping afhjdfha;jdsfh;d
> 
> anyway pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day
> 
> stay safe and happy pride, y'all! 
> 
> <3
> 
> Zen

Kit’s progress was slim to none and it certainly didn’t help that Anne was extremely distracted and prone to exiting the room midconversation if Catalina so much as passed by the doorway. Ever since their first case, the French Queen had dedicated herself to avoiding Catalina at all costs, which was a valiant effort considering that they shared both a wall  _ and _ a bathroom. 

(Mealtimes were more awkward than ever, with Anne and Catalina sitting as far away from each other at their rather small,  _ circular _ table. The other four tried their best to act as buffers, with Cathy and Anna, (and sometimes Jane) once more attempting to dilute the awkwardness. Kit had taken to eating as quickly as she could just so she could escape the tension.

Honestly, the entire situation was ridiculous. In Kit’s private opinion (which she had no intention of ever letting the two hear) she thought that the two were overreacting just a tad. Sure, they had gotten rather intimate on the dancefloor, and Kit could understand why they felt like some invisible line had been crossed but still. She wished that they could just  _ get over it.) _

Since her cousin would be of no help in the foreseeable future, Kit was on her own in her investigation of the previous Librarians. She had one name so far-- Cassandra Cillian, yet bringing her up only elicited sad smiles from Baird, Flynn, and Jenkins (who also told her that Cassandra’s cucumber sandwiches were divine.) Micah just changed the topic in a not so subtle way and disappeared into the training room once she had managed to escape Kit’s probing questions. Flynn once mentioned in passing that there was a book that held the life stories of all the previous Librarians and she had been searching for it for the better part of the day.

Finally admitting defeat, she slowly pushed herself into a standing position, wincing as her legs came alive with pins and needles. She debated on who she could ask: Flynn was always running around, Jenkins was locked away in his own lab, Micah, obviously, wasn’t going to be of any help, so that left Baird.

Tugging her hair into a more manageable ponytail, she started towards the Annex, passing by Cathy who was huddled in an armchair, nose buried in a frighteningly thick, dust-covered book. Kit paused, looking at the sixth queen who had yet to notice her presence. Out of all of the queens, Cathy was the one who spent the most time among the shelves, either reading, researching, or organizing the many books that the Library held. If anyone were to know where to find the book, then it would be Cathy. (Then she wouldn’t have to talk to Baird, because the blonde woman scared her, no matter how nice she seemed.) Kit crept closer, stopping in front of the armchair. Cathy still hadn’t noticed, too busy absorbing all the information in front of her. Kit chanced a look at the title and furrowed her brows.  _ An Extended History of Egyptian Art, Architecture, and Culture: Volume I, _ did not sound like a particularly thrilling read, but Cathy seemed to enjoy it.

“Hey, Cathy?” Kit said. Cathy didn’t seem to hear, turning the page and continuing to read. Kit sighed. “Cathy!” she said, a little louder. Cathy’s head jerked up, eyes wide and unfocused. She blinked a few times, before managing to focus on Kit.

“Oh, hey, Kit,” she replied, marking her page and beginning to uncurl herself from the armchair, “is it time for dinner already? I must have lost track of time.”

“No, I actually needed your help with something.”

“I’ll try my best to be of assistance,” Cathy said, curling up once more in the chair, now that she didn’t have to get up.

“I’m looking for a book.” Kit said. Cathy stifled a snort and she flushed.

“Sorry, sorry,” Cathy said, adjusting her position on the chair, “Which book?”

“I don’t exactly know the title, but it contains the stories of all the past Librarians.” Cathy raised a brow and set her book on the armrest. She inhaled and heaved herself off the chair, beckoning for Kit to follow.

“Not that I’m judging,” she said as they walked down the aisle, “But why are you looking for this book?” Kit squinted at her in disbelief.

“Aren’t you curious about what happened to the Librarians before us?” she asked, walking backward so she could see the final queen’s face, “Don’t you want to know why we were brought back in the first place?” 

Cathy shrugged, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, “Yeah, you have a point.” Kit grinned in triumph and faced forward once more. They walked in silence for a few more moments before Cathy spoke again.

“Where did you hear about this book, anyway?”

“Flynn mentioned it earlier but I’ve had no luck finding it,” Kit huffed, crossing her arms, “Anne was  _ supposed _ to be helping me, but she’s practically disappeared.” Cathy nodded, understanding dawning on her face.

“I saw her actually having a civil conversation with Jane earlier today,” she said, turning down another aisle. Kit followed, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“Really? Is she finally trying to clear the air?” Kit asked, having caught up to Cathy once more. Cathy shrugged.

“Maybe, or it might have something to do with the fuming Catalina I passed by, like, five seconds before.” Cathy shrugged, rubbing her eyes, “But at least she’s talking to her. I don’t think Jane could have taken the cold shoulder for much longer.” Kit nodded, glancing around the shelves once more.

“Do you know where we’re going?” she asked. Cathy paused, turning around to assess their surroundings then, rather harshly, slammed her palm into her forehead. Kit winced at the sound as Cathy began to walk in the opposite direction, muttering to herself in annoyance as a red mark began to take shape on her forehead.

“I meant to turn right,” she muttered, turning down the appropriate aisle. Kit chuckled softly as Cathy crouched down, scanning the many titles in front of her. Kit joined her, scanning the row above Cathy, who had begun pulling out books, flipping to a random page, and skimming a few paragraphs. They continued on like that for a while, the pile of books growing larger and larger by Cathy’s side.

“I could have sworn I saw something about Librarians the last time I was here,” Cathy murmured, slamming another book closed. Kit leaned against the shelf, her brows furrowed in contemplation.

“Maybe it was moved?” Kit suggested, “The Library rearranges itself sometimes.” Cathy groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

“Sorry I couldn’t be more help,” she said. Kit frowned down at her and nudged the sixth queen with her foot.

“Don’t worry about it,” she replied as Cathy rolled her head to look up at her, a dubious look in her eyes. Kit smiled, “There’s really no rush.”

“Mm, but still,” Cathy leaned back on her palms, staring up at the ceiling, “Now you’ve got my curiosity peaked.”

“Really? Are you going to join the investigation then?” Kit asked, excitement creeping into her tone. Cathy looked almost offended.

“Of course! I’ll keep searching for the book, it’s bound to be around here somewhere.”

“And I'll try to get information out of Micah and the others,” Kit paused and shook her head, “Well maybe not Micah, but definitely the rest of them.” They fell silent once more, as they both set the books back on their respective shelves. With a groan, Cathy pushed herself up, dusting the dust off her pants.

“Hungry?” she asked. Kit’s stomach chose that time to growl and Cathy laughed, “Come on, I’m sure there’s still some food in the kitchen.” Kit blushed and they set off towards the kitchen, side-quest temporarily abandoned for the prospect of some food.

Maybe she was getting somewhere in her search, Kit thought as she served herself another scoop of ice cream, to the amusement of Cathy, who was happily munching on a bag of chips she had found. If anything, she had grown closer to Cathy and had one more person who was curious about the stories and fate of their predecessors.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
